


【快新】看这个不如看原耽！

by miaooo



Series: 人外合集 [12]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Age Swap, Dirty Talk, M/M, Master/Slave, One Shot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:35:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23837674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaooo/pseuds/miaooo
Summary: 背景见这里。（写得很乱，慎看……）太长不看版：恶魔黑羽快斗，跟人订下契约保护7岁变孤儿的工藤新一。虽然似乎让他过上了正常的人类生活，但暗地里把他当个rbq养成。短短one shot发生在新17斗(外表)27。辣菜，莫名其妙的下流谈论，广义乱伦，事后。
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Series: 人外合集 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624618
Kudos: 16





	【快新】看这个不如看原耽！

**Author's Note:**

> 斗的设定是个不懂感情(?)只知道占有/索取/掠夺/满足自己欲望的恶魔，没有道德观贞操观etc.。  
> 这文里的新很明显遭受降智处理，并带有遭恋童癖玩弄过后的非正常黏黏糊糊和过于主动的(?)迎合、肢体接触。有可能引起不适，请谨慎观看。当然我写得也不怎么好，应该不还原。（要说有没有受到近期一些读物影响，那不能说是没有的。
> 
> 与一切真人无关。

结、结束了吗……新一像是感应到了什么，下一瞬呻吟出声。那家伙总算从他身体里退了出去。一阵委屈之意涌上来，但迅速被“终于被解放了”的放松所压过。他几乎有唱歌的心情，喘匀了气息就懒懒地扑进松软的床铺里不想动了。

黑羽快斗的手还没从他身上拿开，少年对肢体接触习以为常，纵容着他的爱抚，忽然绷紧了身体。“等等……”他努力聚集起力气试图撑起身，成年人形态的恶魔轻松便把他捞进了怀里。新一双颊发烧，满脸困窘地望着他，连大幅度的肢体动作都不敢有。张了张嘴不知该怎么表达。

下面怎么回事，好像合不拢了……他看不到却感到异样的空落，想伸手捂住受害的屁股却做不出这般遮掩身体的动作。恶魔早对少年下身的情况看在眼里。原本紧致的后穴不仅被他的巨物撑开一整天，还基本没停下过操干，被喂饱之上更是已经习惯了舒张着含住他的主人的状态，即使拔出去也还余下一指粗细的孔。

少年确是感受到了这一点，回首看向自己屁股后面，却不能真的看到丘壑中的小洞。恶魔不仅凭空变出了一面镜子，还迫使少年不许回头。白花花的肉体上印满鲜丽的红痕，此外新一更是在镜中看着自己和快斗相拥的情景。他随即将双腿分开，不由自主地向后伸手，掰开大腿根，臀部撅起正对镜面。尽管压低上身，视线也始终未能离开镜中殷红惹眼的那个部位。小小的孔穴原本的颜色偏粉，内壁的肉是红色的。他会阴处的颜色不比不见光的臀部皮肤深不了多少，体毛淡薄，也起不到掩盖的作用，镜中画面的视觉重点一眼就能明了。新一并不明白原因却忍不住呜咽一声，如今小穴中央黑色的空洞任凭他努力挤紧都只能临时变小些，一旦放松就又扩开了。恶魔也自镜中观察着他的动作，只觉得操成这样肛口也没有嘟出来实属他调教得好。

少年蜷进他的胸膛，语气可怜巴巴：“我坏掉了……”

察觉到他的害怕，恶魔把镜子变没，放开了对他身体的控制。“一晚过去就会恢复的。”他道，顺带把少年的身体往身上搂了搂，作为安抚。

他想到这样另有其他的好处，便道：“至少其他人肏你的时候你该知道嫌弃了。你的屁股比你更记得，尺寸小、硬度不够、不持久的鸡鸡是不会让你爽的。”

他像讲着什么有意思的事，少年却并不太理解。不是说只能和快斗做这样的事么？

新一没有见过别人的那里。至于他自己的，……快斗说那是他想要的适合把玩的形态，……大概确实比起插入更适合被逗弄。

“别人的……鸡鸡？是怎样的……”新一并不真的感兴趣，只是下意识地说了出来。

快斗轻笑，深红的眼眸倒映在他蓝色的眼瞳里：“做我的东西期间就不要想了。等到我抛弃你的那一天，当我把你送给流浪的男人当街轮奸，或者你会为了糊口去做娼，那时你就懂了。

“恐怕在被别人肏时还会想念起，还是我的大肉棒干得你比较爽。”

少年下意识捏紧男人的手臂，他始终不太懂，也不明白这莫名的怒火是为了什么。忍不住发泄道：“你不准别人抱我？你也不许抱我以外的其他人，也不许被别人抱了！”

他说完就抱紧男人的身体，脸也埋在他裸露的胸腹间，生起闷气来。就好像他抱着的不是正在跟人赌气的对象，而是他最喜欢的大号轻松熊玩具一样。

只是打个比方，新一并不喜欢巨大毛绒玩具，是黑羽快斗遗憾的一件事。

恶魔被他的话可笑得摸不着头脑，无奈道：“你想太多了。”

他下意识地联想道，如果让新一得知他同别的魔物寻欢，少年恐怕一定会生气，还会伤心难过。如影随形的契约会要求他保护少年的心情。他岂不是果真不能再操其他人了？恶魔不由地觉得损失颇大。

回想起过往自己同魔族纵情欢愉，眼下却只和一个不会变形、发情也只是普普通通的人类交媾……可是并不见得不好，恶魔心想。且不说少年的身体是他喜欢的，从自己豢养的东西身上所获取的满足感独特而又吸引他。新一纯净的灵魂使他人类的生气闻起来格外的香。在无法捕食的情况下，像一颗怎么舔舐也不会变小的糖球，甚至还在日渐生长。

况且这个崽子……一个在他面前毫无防备地暴露出所有命门的人类，实在是太不多见了。

以及反应还是很可爱。

他不确定少年有没有听他哄，又把话题引了回来：“屁股不会坏的，你要用帮助恢复的玩具吗？”

新一哼哼着有些犹豫，为了顺他的意说了好。

“你抱着我睡吧。”他又道。

这都哪儿跟哪儿。黑羽快斗想起渺小的人类的固定作息，提醒道：“晚饭还没吃呢，只能睡一会儿。起来在床上吃么？”

新一越听越迷糊，嗯了两声姑且算作答应，倚在大人的怀里睡了过去。对于搬动他早已习惯到熟悉的快斗把呼吸得平缓的少年塞回被子里，依言抱着他睡了。


End file.
